


There's Only One Sam and Dean

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Gen, Meta, Season Eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam switches on the tv, waiting for the Karate Kid marathon but when he sees  a new show called "Supernatural' being announced, he remains open-mouthed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only One Sam and Dean

Sam zapped his way through the channels on TV, waiting for Dean to join him.  
There was a Karate Kid marathon that Dean had been planning to watch, complete with all the junk food his big brother could think of.

"Hey, Dean," he shouted. "You're gonna miss the start if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming, Sam. Don't get your panties in a twist," Dean answered from the bunker's kitchen.

Sam huffed and continued his tour around the virtual world of television, pressing buttons more out of boredom than anything else, until an announcer's voice caught his attention.  
He straightened up from his slouch on the couch, all ears.

"The ZW are proud to announce the launch of their new series based on the cult Supernatural books written by Carver Edlund, so hold on to your seats as we go monster hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester!"

"Dean," Sam yelled. "Move your ass!"  
"Dude, you can be one hell of a pain in the butt when you..." Dean eyed the screen, stopped in mid-sentence and groaned. "You're kidding, Sam!"

:

"I have nothing to do with this," Sam bitched, rolling his eyes. "If it were for me, I'd have burned all those damn books on a hunter's pyre years ago. You think I like to have my life out there for all the world to see! We really suffered all that, and it creeps me out that people can write about us, let alone make those books into a TV show!"

"Aw, come on Sammy. It's not so bad. No-one knows it's real. People just think it's fiction," Dean grinned ruffling Sam's hair and getting his hand slapped away for his trouble.

He lolled back on the couch next to his sibling and grabbed the remote from him. "Dude," Sam yelped. "You are seriously pushing it tonight."

"Quiet Sam, I want to see the show."

"Well, I don't," Sam replied. "Just like I didn't want to read the books!"  
But Dean paid no attention to him, other than emitting shushing sounds.

 

"Huh," Dean commented. "Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, the same names as the actors in that wussy alternate universe we were sent to. So those actors exist here too!"

"Yeah, Mr. Obvious," his sibling grunted.

:

"Dean look!" Sam yelled in panic as the credits continued. "Look who the show runner is. Rebecca Rosen."

"No way! Your ex-wife is on TV, Sammy. How'd she manage that, dude? Maybe you could task her for alimony."

"Dean," Sam growled threateningly.

"Okaaay, It was only a suggestion," Dean soothed, smirking.

:

The show started with the scene of Jess getting ready to go to a Halloween party, dressed in a cute nurse's uniform. The actress looked nothing like the real Jessica, Sam mused thankfully.

She had red hair and freckles, and Sam was relieved that at least Jess' beautiful persona wouldn't be sullied by a crappy show.

He just hoped the Moores weren't watching or if they were, they wouldn't notice any similarities other than the character had the same name as their daughter.

:

However when the Padalecki guy came on the scene, both brothers drew in a breath.

He looked exactly like Sam had when he was that age, complete with floppy chestnut hair and cut-hazel eyes.

"God, Sammy. He looks just like you did back then, skinny and floppy," Dean commented, a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

"We all have doppelgängers, Dean," Sam observed. "He's just one of them. It's a coincidence, is all."

"Na, if it's Becky who's running the show, I'd say she chose your doppelgänger on purpose. She does have a hard-on for you, little brother, " Dean winked.

When Ackles came on the scene, the brothers were again surprised at the resemblance to the real Dean whose only comment was that he was far more awesome than the wussy actor on the screen who probably had a stunt man doing everything for him, so he wouldn't get his pretty face bruised.

"Well, in that he's no different from you, Dean, " Sam smirked. "You're still as vain as you've always been about your looks."

"Oh, shut up, Sasquatch! " Dean grunted. "Lemmi watch the show!"

"I remember when you kicked me on that bridge," Dean said as the episode spun out.

"And I remember how you smelled like a toilet when you fell into that crap-filled river, " Sam replied.

"Yeah, good times," Dean nodded.

:

By the time the scene arrived where Dean saved Sam, and Jess died burned alive on the ceiling, the brothers had seen enough, even Dean who'd been on board with watching the episode.

Jess had really died that day and the brothers' long hard hellish road to where they were now had been full of suffering.

Ninety-nine percent of the audience would see the show as fiction, but they knew it was all real, and living though Hell once was more than enough. They didn't have to watch it again on-screen.

:

"I hope it gets cancelled," Sam declared curtly. "I don't ever want to see it again, for sure!"  
"Yeah, I second that, Sammy. Though it was nice to see how we looked back then."

"I like how we look now, Dean," Sam objected. "Ackles and Padalecki are only actors. They'll never have what we have. Anyway, if the alternate universe is anything to go by, they won't be talking to each other in the future, whereas you'll never get rid of me, big brother."

Dean smiled at him. "You're my pain in the ass little brother, Sammy and if Ash was right, my soul-mate, so we're never gonna get rid of each other, not even in the after-life."

Sam smiled back. "Maybe I could trade you in for Becky," he teased.

"You could try," Dean answered serious. "But I'd just kick her out and take back my rightful place."

:

"Dude," Sam bitched. "Enough with the chick-flick moments!"

"Hey! You're stealing my lines, Sammy. I just might not talk to you again!" Dean cautioned.

"Shut up and gimmi the pop-corn. We're missing the film!" Sam groaned, as he leaned into his brother and put his feet up on the low table.

:

The End


End file.
